


An Unexpected Visitor

by horrorfangirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ethan giving advice, Fic, Fluff, Gen, Giles doesn't want to take it, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles gets an unexpected visit from an old friend. Set during S.4 A New Man Not mine! All characters belong to Joss Whedon, M.E. and Fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for the 2014 edition of Summer of Giles.

Title: An Unexpected Visitor  
Author: horrorfangirl  
Fandom: BTVS  
Summary: Giles gets an unexpected visit from an old friend. Set during S.4 A New Man  
Disclaimer: None of the characters used in this story are mine. They belong to Joss Whedon, M.E. and Fox.  
Rated: Teen.

Rupert Giles sat in his living room nursing a glass of brandy and brooding over his Slayer when heard a knock on his door. Slowly, he got up from his chair and sat his drink down on the coffee table and went to answer the door.  
Just before he got to the door Giles had the frame of mind to grab the bat from the umbrella stand. He glanced into the peep-hole and saw a man in a gaudy blue silk shirt. He sighed.

I suppose one can't trust the military, Giles thought sourly. He opened the door and said: "Hello Ethan."  
"Hello Ripper. Mind if I come in?" Ethan asked. Giles noted the sunlight caught in Ethan's hair. The Watcher also noticed the lack of smoke so he stepped aside to let his former friend inside.

"Would you care for something to drink?" Giles asked.

Ethan shrugged. "Water would be good. Thanks."

Giles nodded. He grabbed his glass from the coffee table and headed to the kitchen. He placed his glass in the sink and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge.

"So what brings you here?" Giles asked as he handed Ethan the bottle of water.

"What? Can't an old friend drop by for a little chat?" Ethan asked with a smirk.

"Considering the last time you dropped by I believe the answer is no." Giles said, deadpan. "I'll ask you again, why are you here?"

"To give you some advice."

"About what?"

"Your slayer, Rupert."  
****  
That caught Giles by surprise. "What about Buffy?"  
"Just that you should try to convince her to end her relationship with that Nancy-boy Finn."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Giles asked in disbelief. Ethan just smiled. Giles knew that look. "No Ethan, I refuse."

"Oh, come on Ripper. You never had a problem using magic to woo a girl. Why stop now?"

Giles sighed. "Because Buffy has had some bad experiences with magic over the years and I don't want to and another one to the list."

"All right don't use magic. Just do whatever you can to get Buffy to leave Finn. Trust me, it will be better for everyone if she does." Ethan told the Watcher.

"What do you mean?" But Ethan shook his head. 

"I'd rather not say."

"Fair enough."

"Will you talk to her?"

Giles sighed. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try to talk to her." He replied.

"All right," Ethan agreed. "I'll be seeing you."

Giles nodded. With that Ethan got up, opened the door, and left the apartment.

The Watcher got up and closed the door after Ethan. Once it was closed he leaned against the door and wondered just what the hell he was going to do.

FIN


	2. Telling Buffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles tries to explain Ethan's visit to Buffy.

Telling Buffy

Rupert Giles was still sitting on the floor, wondering what he should do about Ethan and Buffy when he heard a knock on the door. With a groan he slowly got up and took a look into the peep-hole. When he saw a blond head, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Quickly he opened the door and said; "Hello Buffy."

"Hi Giles. Sorry to bother you, but you didn't answer your phone and I was starting to get worried." Buffy told him.

Giles turned to glance at the side table and noticed the blinking light of his answering machine. He was surprised. "I'm sorry, Buffy. It seems that I was a bit distracted." 

"Oh? What was it?"

Giles sighed. "Why don't we sit down?" Buffy nodded. Together they went to the couch and sat down.  
_______________________  
"Okay, Giles what's going on?" Buffy demanded.

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Ethan paid me a little visit, earlier this evening."

It was good thing that Buffy wasn't drinking anything at that mment, fore if had she would've choked on it. "What! But I thought he was in Nevada being guarded by all those military guys."

"I thought the same," Giles agreed. "But it seems that we were both wrong."

"What did he want?" Buffy asked. 

"To try to convince you to leave Riley," Giles replied.

"What, how?"

Giles took a deep breath and said: "He wanted me to use magic to woo you away from Riley."

Buffy took a deep breath and counted to ten before she said: "What did you say when he suggested that?"

"I refused to do what he asked. Told him that you had issues with magic and that I didn't want to add another one." Giles got up from the couch and asked: "Are you sure that you don't want something to drink?"

Buffy thought for a moment. "Do you have any apple juice left?"

"I believe so. Let me check." With that Giles got up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of apple juice from the fridge. He came back with the juice and handed a bottle to Buffy. "Thanks, Giles."

He smiled and started to sit back down, when Buffy asked: "So what else did Ethan say after he suggested that you try to woo me?"

"He said that it would be best for everyone if you ended things with Riley," Giles replied. Seeing the frown on his Slayer's face, he asked: "Are you all right Buffy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although, a part of me is loathing the idea of owing Ethan anything, but he may be right."  
"Oh? What do you mean?" 

Buffy sighed. "While I was Willy, trying to get some info on Prograra demon Riley came in the bar and accused me of socializing with them."

Giles was gobsmacked. "What brought this on?"

"I think it's because of the drugs that Maggie was feeding, not only Riley but the rest of his unit as well."  
Giles sighed. "Buffy, I know that you want to help Riley, but do you think you should continue to have a relationship with him?"

Buffy knew that Giles was right. With Riley's withdrawl from the drugs that Maggie had given him there was no way for the soldier and the slayer to be together. Besides, there was one man Buffy knew she should be with and he was sitting right across from her.

"Giles, how would you feel if we started training again?" 

"I would like that very much," Giles said honestly. "But how would Riley take it?"

"Not too well, but I think it would be best if I waited until he got out the hospital to make it offical. Besides, I think it's better for him if he found a normal girl."

"Perhaps," said Giles. "But Buffy you should know that I won't tolerate being a 'rebound' guy."  
Buffy smiled. "Don't worry, Giles. I'm done with guys. You're the only man in my life." She held out her hand. "Deal?"

'Deal," Giles agreed. He took her hand kissed it. The Slayer and Watcher knew that the future was uncertain but they now had each other.  
The End.


End file.
